Ninja Gear
Ninja_Gear_and_Hood.png|Matt & Lance in the Ninja Gear in EBF4. Ninja_Gear_and_Basket_Hat_(EBF5).png|The Ninja Gear in EBF5. The Ninja Gear (also known as Ninja Cloak) is a high-evade Male Armor available in . Its hat counterpart is the Ninja Hood in EBF3 and EBF4 or the Basket Hat in EBF5, and its female armor counterpart is the Ninja Skirt. Description The Ninja Gear includes an all-black gi with matching socks and sandals. A black sash is worn around the waist, with several shurikens in it. The Ninja Gear does not provide a lot of or (as well as no boost in EBF4 ''and ''EBF5), but it does give the wearer higher and to make up for it. In EBF3, the Ninja Cloak has some resistance, along with Accuracy and Evade debuff immunity; in EBF4, the Ninja Gear has and resistance instead. In EBF5 it resits also and , and defending gives the status for one turn. In the end it boosts also the damage of skills. Found in the restricted 30 Medals Area, which becomes accessible after getting 30 medals. |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 5% |lvl4ATK = 10% |lvl5ATK = 15% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl4MAG = 5% |lvl5MAG = 10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 10% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 15% |lvl1EVA = 10% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 15% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatDown |resist2 = Accuracy |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatDown |resist3 = Evade |res3num = long100 |item21 = Shuriken |item21number = 3 |item31 = Shuriken |item31number = 12 |item41 = Light Feather |item41number = 10 |item51 = Mythril Plate |item51icon = Item Silver Plate.png |item51number = 1}} The Ninja Gear now increases the damage of all attacking items. It is found in the first dark screen of Crystal Caverns, in the bottom-right chest, blocked by a battle that appears as a Wolf Dog. |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |lvl1ACC = 10% |lvl2ACC = 15% |lvl3ACC = 15% |lvl4ACC = 20% |lvl5ACC = 25% |lvl1EVA = 10% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 15% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |note = The boost of attacking items was increased to 3x power in the Battle Mountain update, but its description was not updated. |item21 = Shuriken |item21number = 1 |item22 = Bug Wing |item22number = 2 |item31 = Shuriken |item31number = 6 |item32 = Bug Wing |item32number = 4 |item41 = Shuriken |item41number = 15 |item42 = Bottled Darkness |item42number = 3 |item51 = Shuriken |item51number = 30 |item52 = Bottled Darkness |item52number = 9}} Found inside a chest that drops after defeating ROBO in a secret room in No Man's Land, the entrance to the room opens once the party obtains the Axe. Prior to the v2 update, it was found inside a chest in No Man's Land, one screen right to the Iron Fortress' entrance. * * |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |lvl1ACC = 10% |lvl2ACC = 15% |lvl3ACC = 15% |lvl4ACC = 20% |lvl5ACC = 25% |lvl1EVA = 10% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 15% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Heavy+Light |res3num = long100 |DefendStatusPower = 1x |item21 = Shuriken |item21number = 1 |item22 = Hand Bomb |item22number = 1 |item31 = Shuriken |item31number = 4 |item32 = Hand Bomb |item32number = 4 |item41 = Dark Rune |item41number = 1 |item42 = Hand Bomb |item42number = 2 |item43 = Shuriken |item43number = 2 |item51 = Nano Fibre |item51number = 2 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 2}} Trivia * When the Ninja Cloak is equipped, the character's overworld sprite shows him wearing brown wooden sandals without socks, while the actual in-battle outfit has black sandals with matching socks. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Armor Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs